My girlfriend's a demon
by Yuri Sato
Summary: Julie broke up with Ben when a new girl comes to town bringing a new adventure. BenxOC
1. Before

Hello, my name most don't know me, but I will tell you this I'm a demon. A kitsune to be exact and I'm a story watcher. Most story watchers don't have their

own story I am an exception to that. I have many stories here is the one I want to tell you I was once the a human's girlfriend his name is Ben. Most called him

Ben 10. Here is my story...


	2. 1st day

The gentle snow falling all around us is incredible It's going all the way to my boots. Well, off to school. I can't even remember why I'm going I'm 40,000 years old (sigh). I wonder what Inu No Tashio thinks of my actions. I'm going to be the new girl and the only one with this deep red hair. At least I have earmuffs to cover up the earless sides of my head.

"Hi I'm..._(Oh shit I can't think of a name) _Aimee from France._ (Pulled that off lived in France during the Victorian Era so this should be a breeze) _Would you take a seat Aim-m-ee? You can call me Amy. Ah! Amy Please take a seat net to Ben._(He's the one I'm looking for, I should watch and record that's my job right?)_

" Hi I'm Ben

" Amy "

"You want To go get smoothies later"

"Shure"

Ben and I walked home with a new found friendship. Ben had just recently broken up with Julie when she said she wanted someone who would always be there for her, plus she moved. He thought I'm cool and I should hang out with his friends. The next thing we new was that Dr. Animo had kidnapped Shippo. Counting down in my head I went _(3..2..1..I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THEM!)_

Real flames coming out of my head I said "Shippo... WHYYOUAREADISGACETOALLDEMONS !) I said it so fast and in Japanese that Shippo could not understand


	3. 2nd explnation

I just sooooooo blew my cover and… wow Ben, being Ben, was oblivious to it all and thought that

it was french or something. Lucky me.

That's when Shippo pleaded" Kizu-sama! I'm sooo sorry I got caught please don't kill me!" in

English. I'm killing Shippo later.

Which caused to Ben exploded" Hold up Amy! what's going on during the fight with animo** (which**

**was off screen and I'm not writing it)** he said that the guy over there was of a race of beings of

great power that had the power to take over the world, and from the Japanese I tried to impress

Julie with you said 'DEMON' what's going on?!"

"Let me just show you" I used my fox magic to transform from Aimee into the form I like to use,

Kizu as I call it.

"What do you think?" I said, Ben looked like he was about to faint as he swayed back and forth.

He then asked " What...who are you?"

"I'm Kizu the Kitsune, Aimee is just a disguise this is the real me!" and with that he fainted

almost smashing his head on his car

"Is he awake yet?" I asked about 10 minutes after Ben passed out.

"Maybe I was a bit too forward" I said while talking to Shippo

"Ya think?" asked a familiar sarcastic voice in the background.

"B-Ben-chan your awake!" I squealed and ran to tackle him in a bear hug, but was stopped by

Ben,"don't play games with me, I don't know exactly what you are so you better start explaining"

When he said that I decided I'd better start explaining

"This is a long story…."

"I've got time," Ben gave me a look.

"Shippo go get the book" I sighed.

"Hi Kizu-sama" As Shippo started to go get the book I told Ben my life story, well what I wanted

him to hear a long a exaggerated explanation

"So that guy…" Ben pointed to Shippo.

"Shippo" I responded watching him carefully.

"…..Is your old friend and butler," Ben finished.

"yep." I replied smiling.

"And you're the child of the fire goddess and demon lord of the foxes?" Ben questioned.

"Bingo" I nodded

"Ok I'm gonna need time to process this" Ben carefully stated as he took a deep breath.

"That's fine take your time," I responded though inside I was screaming.

_"__Stop __being __a __wussy __what__'__s __the __big __deal __you __fight __ailens__, __demons __shouldn__'__t __be __a __biggie __for __you__!"_

*******somewhere ****else ****in ****Bellewood*******

"I'm gonna kill Tennyson"

"calm down Kevin"

"Hell no! that cousin of you can't stop getting into trouble "

"Hey! It's not his fault that he was kidnapped"

"But he was the one hanging out with the new girl "

"She dosen't have anything to do with this it was animo"

"So you say"

"what was that"

"nothing"

*******Back ****at ****some ****random ****street ****corner*******

Ben was looking through the book

"What's this book again?" He asked

"It's the story of the sacred jewel in written words" I replied

"Oh, well it's getting late I'd better be heading home" Just as he said that a green and black

1970's muscle car pulled and out of the car a witch and a golem appeared

"Oni! Majo! Batsu!" I screamed in japanese and lunged toward them

_**Cliffy well this Kizu's gotta run oh and happy early halloween oh and thanks to my beta Alex Tsukino and Kiss the Kizu ne (!?)**_


	4. 3rd adventure

**Hey guys long time no- PITCHFORK! *Doges lots of things* hehehe do you guys wanna know why I was sooooooo slow (YES!) Ok ok calm down ya know why? because a lot of you forgot to R&R! that's why, here I'll make you a deal, if I get 30 GOOD REVEWES! NOT! 'It's sooooooooooooooo goooooooooooood!' or anything like that then I'll release TWO CHAPTERS! this month! DEAL (DEAL) good and how**

* * *

><p>"Alright time to end this before it breaks out into a battle. Humungousaur!" And in a green flash Ben turned into Spidermonkey" Not what I was going<p>

for but close enough hehe" he said as he launched his webbing.

"Oh no! the great Ben 10 savior of the universe has found my weakness. I'm melting...melting...melti-hahahahaohhahaha give me a second," I joked

pretending I was the Wicked Witch of the West or something as I clawed the webbing off me.

"What's going on here?" asked a curious Gwen.

"Hi I'm Kizu. I'm here to help I was forced to pose as new girl not to alert my enemies and not to mess up the time stream," I tried to explain.

"Who sent you?" Asked an unconvinced Kevin

"Several people actually, one of them you may know Ah! Here he is now!" I cheered happily.

"Hello Ben" a man in a white lab coat explained as he appeared.

"Paradox so she's working for-" Kevin began accusing but was cut off by Paradox.

"Yes in a way now let's put this little event behind us shall we? And by the way Kizu here is joining you on your team. Goodbye for now." And he was gone in a flash.

"Stupid paradox-" Kevin began annoyed but again was cut off.

"sooooooooooo... wadda wanna do now? We could go roller skating, go to the movies, get ice-"

"We want answers, now"

"Fine fine, but maybe later~ tata~!" I stated in a singy songy voice and apperated out of there in a big cloud of smoke"

* * *

><p>_<strong>*In Kevin's car*<strong>_

"Told ya I told ya she was messed up"

"Ok we get it Kev you can stop now"

"Jeez Tennyson lighten up"

"Fine, but we need to find her before something bad happens"

"Like what Gwen ?"

"That"

Kevin slammed on the brakes as he saw a Dark figure with black hair and red eyes, when he spoke you could see the venom in his voice when he said

" Where is the one who bears the red flame tiny mortal? Or do you know of what I speak?"

When he said this he broke the door off of Kevin's car and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Why is it always the car?" cried Kevin as he comically tried to fix his car. The thing is they didn't notice me in the trees above.

"So, it has begun...

...TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for veiwing and it would be great if you would vote on my poll it would mean a ton sooooYEooo thanks and hit that follow or faveorite button too, THANKS and BYE! <strong>


End file.
